The present invention relates to gaming devices, and in particular to a hinge for a cabinet access door of a gaming device that is tamper proof and which also includes an integral stop defining a maximum door open position.
Gaming devices are apparatus which award winnings to players in a game based on probability and statistics. Typically, the gaming devices include a central unit for controlling the game, a display and a keyboard or other operator controlled input mechanism. These components are stored in or attached to a cabinet defining a secure enclosure, and the cabinet access door is secured to the cabinet for accessing the cabinet such as for maintenance. A coin or bill acceptor is commonly mounted to the cabinet access door for receiving coins or bills to play the game.
Thieves are particularly ingenious at removing cash from inside the cabinet by surreptitious means. One known way is to access the cabinet by inserting a wire in the gap between the gaming cabinet and the cabinet access door adjacent the cabinet door hinges. Collected bills are hooked and pulled through time crack. Alternately, the thief may unbolt the hinges and remove the door.
Another problem is that the gaming devices are often positioned in narrow confining places, such as adjacent other gaming devices. Thus, when the cabinet door is opened to the full open position such as to repair items in the cabinet, the cabinet access door strikes or bangs against adjacent equipment and cabinets, such that it or the adjacent equipment is scratched or damaged.
Thus, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.